In automated conveyor systems, small articles or parts, such as video cassette containers, jewel boxes, or the like, are automatically conveyed through a series of work stations where certain working or assembly operations are performed. In such conveyor systems, it is common to stack the articles or parts in side-by-side relation and the stacks are then fed from a main conveyor onto a series of secondary conveyors where the articles are unstacked and fed to working equipment. It is important that the conveyor system meter the articles to the working equipment at the maximum rate of operation of the equipment at all times and without gaps between the articles. If there are gaps between the articles being fed to the working equipment, optimum output cannot be achieved by the equipment.